everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Carpenter
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image= |caption= The sharpest tool in the shed |story= Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There |parent= Son of the Carpenter |role= The next Carpenter |powerfulqualities= Creative, loyal, artistic |age= 15 |alignment= Rebel |roommate= TBA |heartsdesire= I want to do something in my next chapter that will let me express myself. Walerie Tusk has big plans for us as business partners and I’m royally hexicted for it! She hasn’t steered me wrong yet. |magictouch= I can create almost anything out of wood. All I need is my trusty hammer! And maybe a few nails. And wood. |romancestatus= My love story is a blank page. Don’t get me wrong, Wonderland is full of pretty girls, but I’m just not interested in dating. |cursesmoment= I am a little dense at times. Sadly I inherited my dad’s thick head. It’s great for hammering but not for thinking. |favsubject= Woodshop, of course! Also Arts and Craft. I love classes that let me be creative. |leastfavsubject= Chemythstry. There’s too much information to remember and as hard as I try I can’t understand it. My skull is as thick as steel and it just doesn’t get through! |bffea= I'll follow Walerie Tusk anywhere! }} Carl Carpenter is a friendly artist who just wants to express himself in any way he can. He may be thickheaded but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. Ask him for a favor and he'll be there for you! He's not looking for anything in return (except maybe a plate of oysters, if you have some). Biography Carl Carpenter is the son of the Carpenter from the story Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. He was created by user Pixiesera (pixiesera on deviantart). Personality Carl is a goofy and free-spirited guy who takes life not so seriously. All he really worries about is what his next project is going to be. He is very creative and naturally artistic. Give him a shed full of tools, a pile of wood, and an afternoon and Carl can whip up something fableous. He always keeps some tools with him in case a creative mood strikes, along with small blocks of wood and a whittling knife. He'll be seen whittling whenever he gets bored, which could even be in class. If you see wood shavings flying about you'll know he's zoned out. His artistic expertise is in wood carving and furniture making but he dabbles in other arts as well, such as clay sculpting and painting. While Carl excels in the art world he lacks in common sense and academic understanding. Math and science prove to be a lot for his mind to comprehend and literature just doesn't make much sense. He does his best in school but he's always needed extra assistance in most of his classes. Carl is usually seen with Walerie Tusk, cooking up another plan to scam earn money from the student body. His creativity comes in handy when it comes to the details of setting their plan in motion. He can be a bit gullible and falls for jokes he never saw coming. This happens a lot with Walerie as she knows she can get away with pulling a fast one on him. Carl can also be a bit dense and this is detrimental to both him and Walerie when it comes to their schemes. It's very likely that Carl will miss a key part in what Walerie tells him and his mistake will screw something up. Jokes and banter will sometimes go over his head completely and Walerie will tease him for it. Carl likes to make a lot of puns, mostly wood or tool related. He'll say that he really "nailed" something while holding up a nail he retrieved from his back pocket, followed by Walerie rolling her eyes into the back of her head. Appearance Carl is tall with a slender build. He wears flannel shirts with denim overalls and always has his trusty tool belt around his hips. His hair is silvery-grey with the top swept back into two points and the sides cut close to the scalp. Fairy tale – Through the Looking-Glass The Story from 's Point of View Carl's story is Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''(also called ''Through the Looking-Glass ''or ''Alice Through the Looking-Glass) by Lewis Carroll. Carl's destined to take up the role of the Carpenter. History Carl lives in Wonderland and attends Wonderland High. He would love to do something creative with his future instead of taking up his father's role. Not that it isn't a good role or anything, it's just that the part has been done already and Carl wants to do something more freeing. Walerie Tusk has roped him into whatever future business plans she's working on and Carl is all for it. Relationships Family The Carpenter (Mr. Carpenter) :Mr. Carpenter is Carl's father. The two have a rocky relationship on account of a few personal differences. Carl is all about doing something new and inventive while his father is grounded in the classic way of doing things. While Carl values his father's teachings in woodworking while he was growing up, he feels that he can now expand on the old ways, but his father disapproves. They argue over how things should be done and more often than not Carl will bend to his father's will in order to end the fighting. :Carl is afraid to tell his father that he wants to do something other than take up his role. With how often they argue over Carl veering from tradition he doesn't want to put another possible fight onto the already large pile. :Mr. Carpenter loves his son but strongly believes that the traditional ways are the best and only way to get things done. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, he says. He wants what is best for his son and to be successful Carl must follow tradition. Mr. Carpenter is set in his ways and you can't easily change his mind. Friends Walerie Tusk :Walerie Tusk is Carl's BFFA. They have a friendly rivalry and are always trying to one-up each other. They usually work together to come up with schemes that will earn them money, or other valuable things, from their fellow Wonderlandians but sometimes they choose to make a competition out of their latest scam. The two friends compliment each other very well as Carl is the artistic vision to Walerie's calculating brains. Romance :Carl isn't interested in dating anyone. He may be asexual, but he hasn't explored his sexuality much. He has other more important things to think about than love. Enemies Courtly Jester :Carl doesn't hate Courtly personally but she does seem to ruin their plans a lot. He has to take an extra step to try and avoid her. Other Story Characters Chrysie Ann Themum :COMING SOON Jack Knave :COMING SOON Pet Splinter Carl has a pet beaver named Splinter. Mr. Carpenter doesn't like having the animal in the house at the risk of him chewing up all the fine woodworking, so he is marooned to the back yard. Splinter has a lovely habitat with a pond, piles of wood (which are dedicated for his dam building and kept separate from the wood meant for woodworking) and a comfy wooden shed that Carl built for him. The shed will get the occasional teeth marks from Splinter but Carl doesn't mind patching up his furry friend's home. Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Carl aligns with the Rebels. This is because he wants to do something more creative and new with his life than reprising a role that's been done over and over. Category:Pixiesera Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Needs Roommate Category:Rebels